Plushie Adventures
by blackstarlight17
Summary: Don't ask me where I got the idea from, it was random. Not even sure if I'll do more than what I have now. Just know that it's basically a series of one shots for the most part. No clue how far I'll take it.
1. Plushie Christmas

Series of one shot stories. Not sure how many more I'll do after the set I made are done. Did it more out of fun than anything serious ^^;

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**my pov**

_"This is going to be a great Christmas"_ I thought to myself as I sat with my parents, doing our tradition of opening one gift. However, my parents didn't participate since they didn't have that many gifts, making me guilty, yet I did get them something, as well as make something for them too.

I was handed one present by my mom, one she told me it was something I wanted really wanted. As I took it, I felt the paper wriggle a little, making me wonder what it was more, having me unwrap it quickly, since I was curious of why it would be moving.

"Gin?" I awed as a small little plushie cutely yawned as he looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I heard about these specific plushies having lives of their own and it was hard to obtain them less you were either lucky or they were sold cheap. "How did you get him?

"Gin?" he mimicked cutely, his voice similar to his counterpart's, only higher pitched and sounding younger. My attention was turned to him, curious of what he might say next. He said nothing else, instead, curled up in my hand, fitting almost perfectly in my hand.

"Hearing you always rant about him, I looked and found several, but most were out of stock. I found him at one site where he was returned because he was too small. And know you, you wouldn't give a damn," my mom commented with an evil grin, knowing me well.

"He is adorable, thank you so much," I chirped as I hugged her. My dad asked for his hug, where I just gave him a playful pat on the head after asking him if he helped her with any of the gifts, in which he sheepishly said no too.

As I said night to my parents, I headed upstairs, Gin gently tucked into my arms as he wriggled a bit to get comfortable. When reaching my room, I felt him stir, looking over to see my miniature and personalized pink Christmas tree, decorated to my liking. He awed at the sight before seeing my cat, Sassy, who was meowing at my feet, excited for tomorrow, seemingly understanding what it was, if not, guessed I got her something good.

From there, I put myself in bed, Gin, cuddled up tightly against my face, a tiny mewl like noise escaping him, possibly dreaming, making me wonder what he was dreaming about. Yet, I didn't let it bother me, I was too happy in having a cutie like him. I just hoped I'd do well in raising him, so I was left to having to hop onto my laptop in the morning to do more research on plushies like him to know more.

As I slept, I could feel my cat climb up on top of me, curling up on my hip, while Gin was plastered to my cheek, still not believing I finally own a plushie, especially one as soft and tiny as him.

**Gin's pov**

I remember waking up at a strange place, finding it to be a warehouse. I remember being scared, calling out constantly for someone to respond, getting none. I was taken care of well, given clothes, food, water, even booklets and videos of who I was, or who I'm based off of. I was amazed that I was based off of someone not only cool looking, but scary too, making me want to be the best I can for whoever buys me.

Days turned to weeks, then to months, making any hope of being bought growing slimmer. Other copies of myself and others who were based on others from their info slowly dwindled from thousands to a few hundred altogether. Soon more were taken, leaving me with no home still, having me grow worried of what will happen to me if I'm not bought soon.

However, it seemed my dying hope reignited when I was told I was finally bought, put into a special packaging that would keep me alive until arrival and I'm taken in. Along with me, I saw spare clothes packed with me in case I was ever in need of changing. There were enough outfits, one for the day, the other for night, enough to last about two weeks if I changed everyday. Even a small booklet had been tossed in about basic care in case whoever got me, was a new at this.

When I arrived, I was excited to see my new master, though I did scream when seeing a woman who didn't look frightening. Though she did appear startled by my action, making me wonder if I was what she wanted. However, she recovered and did a quick search on her computer, finding out about what I was exactly and instead of sending me back. She told me that I was going to be a gift along with others that are soon to arrive to her daughter. I understood and was put back in the packaging until further notice, the material acting as a womb until Christmas wasn't to far off.

When it did arrive, I remember having colorful paper wrapped around my body, along with a tag attached. It had writing, but happened so fast, I didn't have time to read it.

I was so nervous and scared of who my real master was, what she was like. I heard talking and laughing going on before feeling myself and possibly other gifts being shifted from one room to another.

I heard them talk about opening one gift, though the woman I met declined in opening any of hers since she had fewer than her husband and daughter. Her husband also declined for the same reason, thus leaving the daughter in choosing a gift. Only, she didn't, instead, her mother did and picked me up. Me out of many other choices. I couldn't help but wriggle in excitement, but I was also sleepy from waiting for so long.

Though the light was dull, it was bright enough to make me groan and yawn, yet I couldn't help but blink in confusion and pure joy when seeing a kind and gentle face. She said my name, which I couldn't help but repeat, not believing she knew it. I fit so well in her hand, even if couldn't fit perfectly. I snuggled in, wanting to be close and finally feel at peace of having a home.

I felt myself carried up some stairs, heard meowing, my master talking to the cat to be quiet with it being so late at night. I saw dull pink light, mostly the pink being reflections off the pink tree with different ornaments hanging, all appearing different, yet similar in style and order. There were presents around it, though they didn't appear as if they were hers, if anything, she was giving them to someone.

_"Maybe they're for her parents?"_ I thought as I felt my eyes grow heavy and close, burying myself into her face, still not believing I finally found a home as I drifted off to sleep.

**my pov**

My alarm clock went off, it chatting about it being morning and being Christmas, beginning the first couple short verses of We Wish You A Merry Christmas before repeating his wake up call again. However, I stopped, setting his wake up time to a later time. It had become a tradition that whenever I woke up, before or after my parents, I'd bring Veemon, my alarm clock, with me downstairs to have him play his scenario out, my parents finding it humorous and cute for him to do.

I heard a tiny voice speak up, having me remember last night, looking over to see my plushie curled up cutely, though appeared to be waking up.

"Hey there sweetie," I spoke gently as I knelt down low enough to see him wake up fully, rubbing his eyes innocently. "Merry Christmas Gin-chan."

"Merry Christmas," he repeated cutely, letting himself get picked up by me, holding him close as he nuzzled in.

I gently pet my cat, hearing her squawking about me leaving, shutting the door to keep her from wandering around and keeping the other cats out from harassing her or trying to knock down my tree. I also grabbed the alarm clock, almost forgetting to do so. I could hear my parents were up, but not in the living room, most likely just waking up as I had.

When reaching downstairs, the two of us sat down at the sofa, waiting for my parents to arrive, both of us chatting. He filled me in about how he's close to the same as humans in terms of needing to be fed, washed, able to get sick, etc. I was still amazed at how I got him, but it didn't bother me at all.

As my parents entered and were settled, Veemon soon went off after a final adjustment on his wake up time, having him repeat everything again, causing some laughter, including my plushie, as he managed to figure out it must be a tradition to liven things up. Gifts were passed around, including to my other two cats, both enjoying them, though they also played in the wrapping paper, one more than the other.

**Gin's pov**

I noticed some packages moving around, so I tugged on my master's nightgown, pointing to them. They were one of the lasts, the previous being a mix of clothes, candy, some of which was given to me to much on.

When she saw what I was pointing to, she went over and grabbed them gently, seeing as they were moving as well. She opened each one, finding plushies such as myself. One was named Zetsu, he was very big, same with another pair, one named Near, the other named L. Each of them were confused, yet excited that they have a home as well as making friends with each other.

I was wary of them since they were all bigger than me, twice as big actually. I even grew a little jealous at how she paid each of them attention. However, all thoughts were set aside when I was introduced to my fellow plushies, each of them appearing nice. The only one that was questionable was Near as he had a mischievous streak in him. That was noticeable as he would occasionally knock L over, causing fuss between them.

The rest of the day went on in a chaotic manner, though I found myself comfortably in my master's lap, the rest cuddled around her as we watched movies. Even as night came, we continued playing until we were practically falling asleep on our feet, having us all cuddle up together, each of my fellow plushies claiming a spot with our master. I got her cheek as before, L was nestled against her chest, Near pressed against her back, and Zetsu, for some reason, settled himself on top of her head.

We did get another plushie, Gaara being his name, he was a little on the shy and frightful side. Possibly even considered a crybaby, though he toughened up pretty quick when seeing Zetsu, the two either having history together, or they came from the same series their originals are based off of. Gaara was only able to join our family because a friend of hers came over and gave her said plushie. Of course, the gifts, save for a couple, were all for the friend, having it make sense.

"Gaara, what do you think of our master?" I asked as we sat together. Though Gaara was bigger than me, he was closest to my size, so I felt safer, though L was nice too, however he was passed out from eating to much sweets as was Zetsu, the two sleeping the candy off on our master's lap as she and her friend talked and had fun.

"She's really nice, but so is her friend too," he replied softly, meekly as he nibbled on his piece, keeping a wary eye on Zetsu.

"Yeah, I think we'll be really happy here. And we have each other in case our master isn't around," I replied with a grin.

"You don't have to call me Master Gin. None of you have too. You can call me by my name," I heard our master speak up to us, catching us off guard.

Both of us and the others, including the pair who still slept, all remembered her name, but it didn't feel right with me to call her by her name.

"Can we call you Mommy?" I asked meekly, answered with a warm smile.

"Of course. Whatever you want that makes you and the others feel at home here."

Anything else that was spoken throughout the rest of the day was a blank, my mind having gone blank itself from the shock. I swear I probably fainted for awhile, or was in coma, only awake if its possible. By the time I really snapped out of it, it was already night, her friend having already gone home and we were in need of a bath.

Our master, or mother, as we all grew accustomed quickly in calling her, took a shower first. Then when she was done, she was changed in her current nightgown, explaining she'll change out of it as soon as we were bathed as some of us made faces. From there, we were given baths, our clothes tossed into their own laundry bag for later. Each of us were changed into our own night clothes, most of us being in kimonos, L and Near having the only night shirt and pants out of all of us.

"Night everyone," Mom cooed to each of us, pleased at how well we're adjusting with each other. "And Near, don't push Zetsu or L out of bed again."

That was a bad habit of his, he felt that because he was the biggest, he thought he could bully us. Thankfully Mom stopped him and scolded him for his actions, having him calm down and start behaving better.

As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but giggle when feeling Gaara cuddle up against me and Mom, willing to share my spot with him. I was pleased at how this was such an amazing week, excited in what the future holds for us.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

Read and Review


	2. Cosplay Plushie Part 1

Series of one shot stories. Not sure how many more I'll do after the set I made are done. Did it more out of fun than anything serious ^^;

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**my pov**

My alarm went off as usual, leaving me to waking up with five little plushies crawling all over me, one going for my alarm, this time it being L.

"Morning Mom," he chirped as the others sleepily got up, one tumbling down the front of my gown as I got up, it being Gaara, who looked up at me with a pouting look, though it was completely adorable.

Though some fussed about it, they grew used to my schedule when it came to going to high school, always ready to greet me when I got home. Plus, with me raising so many of them, I did more research on them, finding a site of fellow plushie owners, naming sites that help in raising them on some needs. Such as a site that helps them having their own toilet and steps to reach it based on its location. Same with food, though it was pretty easy on that part. I just left what was healthy and could last the day out in the open, without needing to be refridgerated.

Plus with having them, it got my mind on a creative streak where I designed little interesting gadgets to help my plushies. One of my best would be a railway like attatchment to my normal railing, the top a step ladder so they could climb up into a padded basket with added seatbelts. From there, they could pretty much slide down with a drop ladder ready inside the basket so they could climb down and wander around the ground floor. It took some work and effor from several of the shop classes, but it was done, tested with regular dolls than using mine or someone else's plushies. Once sure it worked with no faults, I brought it home, hooked it up, did another test drive, and let my plushies have fun. Course, it was only big enough to fit two of them at a time. So to make it easier in bringing it back up, a line is set at the top of the stairs, so it could be pulled back up, set up for another drop with more of them inside.

"Mom, don't you have a cosplay event today at a store?" Zetsu asked sweetly as they got dressed, me gathering my own clothes before realizing he was right, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Right" I sheepishly spoke as I quickly grabbed my cosplay gear, changing into that instead, the plushies, out of respect, turning around. Though Zetsu would pretend to peek, causing Gin and Gaara to tackle him, the other two having learned he was only goofing around.

Once dressed, I looked over to make sure nothing was out of order the best I could physically. I was cosplaying as one of the Seven Paths of Pein, the costume originally saved for CTcon, but decided to wear it early for a cosplay contest at a store over in a mall. I was going with friends and sadly, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring any of my plushies, Zetsu especially since the two of us would've gone great together for the event.

As I left, the plushies were left to their own devices, usually resulting in some just relaxing and watching TV, if not playing with my cat, mainly tossing a ball and watching her attempt to play soccer with it, crashing head first into a wall or door most of the time.

**L's pov**

As mom left, making sure we had what we needed to go through the day, each of us promising her we'd be good. Each of us had our own breakfast, mostly being the same cereal she had, plus milk that was poured in a container to fill each of bowls with no leftovers. Our drinks were the same juice she had as well, none of us minding. It was still great to eat, plus we got to do this everyday with her. I could tell Zetsu was upset about not allowed to go with her, the same with Gaara. But the smaller of the pair understood, since he came from the very same store she's going to for this event. Zetsu didn't fully understand it and was upset for most of the day.

"Zetsu, the rest of us are going downstairs to watch the birds. Want to come along?" I asked, hoping to cheer him up a little.

Bird watching became a fun hobby for us since watching TV wasn't as much fun without Mom around to hold us if we got scared. She loved horror stuff and we came to loving it too since she'd hold us if we got scared, even at night.

"Okay," he grumbled as he followed me to the basket Mom put together for us.

Gin and Gaara went down first, then Zetsu and I were next, followed by Near since he was the strongest to hoist the basket back up alone. When reaching the bottom, we hurried along and made our way to the living room, the very same room our new lives began on Christmas, or for most of us, it began that way.

All of us sat in our places at the window, watching different birds coming and going, some fighting with each other if one feeder go to crowded, a baby screaming to be fed. Even the occassion squirrel would appear, leaving our Mom's mom, she doesn't want to be a grandmother, which is weird for us to find something to call her. Well, if she catches the squirrel in the feeders, or coming near them, or we call her and tell her there's one, either she would go out and chase the furry rodent off, or she'd send Salem, the family's black cat, out to chase him off.

After awhile, we got bored and annoyed watching the birds, mostly with Mom's dad having the TV on, it usually louder than it should be. So we went back upstairs, got ourselves a lunch when looking at the time, then hopped into the bed to relax.

**Zetsu's pov**

I love Mom and all, but I just can't really find any reason to smile today. If it wasn't for that mall's stupid rules, I'd be with her, all of us would most likely. Same with schools, they would treat us like animals unlike Mom, who treats us as if we were her flesh and blood. She even treats the cats the same way, showing just how big a heart she has. Why can't more people be like that? Just because we're plushies, made based off of characters from programs, and some of us just happen to get the luck of having life brought into them somehow, we can't be treated as if we're intelligent.

My thoughts were broken when L invited me to go with him and the others bird watching. I only agreed because I didn't want them to worry, or worry that I was mad at Mom. We already dealt with that with Near when he got scolded pretty badly for pushing me and L out of bed one time. We weren't seriously hurt, but we wouldn't stop crying for awhile and he got in trouble, scolded for quite some time.

When watching birds was becoming to much a hassel, we went and had lunch, returning to our room and into our shared bed. I was awake, though grew sleepy from boredom, most of the others out cold, sleeping off their lunch and from playing around earlier. However, I felt my eyes grow heavy, but snapped them open when hearing voices downstairs.

"Guys, Mom's home" I spoke, trying to wake them up, getting some to stir a little, but weren't focused completely.

Gin was the first to wake up, his whole body alert and ready, appearing the most eager to see Mom. Who can blame him? He was the first one to be unwrapped that day and bonded with her the most, even if it was mostly through sleeping and a cat yowling in their ears. Gaara was next, the two having this twin thing going on, possibly due to their sizes. L was still out cold, as was Near, but they were soon awaken when Sassy, Mom's main cat living in the room with us started her yowling, a sure sign that Mom was home, or would be soon. She even leapt off the bed and ran head first into the door, pawing at it and attempting to circle the closed door, waiting for her.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she walked in. "I've got a surprise for you."

We all scrambled to the edge of the bed, anticipating of what she meant as she briefly told us what happened, about how her friend won, which she felt she would since she could pull of the character the best, even if it was just between the two of them before meeting others. What she did tell us was that she did some minor shopping, presenting first a Zubat doll she found.

"What else did you buy?" Near asked, ready to spring off the bed and tackle her leg as she made us turn around long enough to change into a different outfit.

"We have a new addition to our family," she began with a grin. "I want you boys to meet Ichigo."

Next thing we knew was an orange haired plushie like us peek from behind the doorframe, a scowl plastered onto his face, though he also appeared nervous.

"Hi," he whispered softly as he clung himself to Mom's leg, appearing more nervous when seeing there were others here.

"Its okay Ichigo, they're family, they'll help you when you need it if I'm not around," Mom spoke warmly as she gently picked him up and held him close, taking his toy Zanpakutō off his back, setting it on a shelf with Gin's, keeping them safe from harm.

"How did you find him?" L asked as Mom sat in the bed, Ichigo curled up in her arms while the rest of us scrambled into her embrace, glad to have her home. Mom began retelling about how she found him not long after finding the Zubat plush.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

Read and Review


	3. Cosplay Plushie Part 2

Series of one shot stories. Not sure how many more I'll do after the set I made are done. Did it more out of fun than anything serious ^^;

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**my pov**

I was picked up by my friend, where we went to the mall and arrived at the store hosting the cosplay contest, seeing who was closest in appearing as their character, there was also trivia, but it didn't really matter to me. It was mostly the fact of dressing up and hanging out with friends for fun was what got me excited.

I just regretted not being able to bring Zetsu along to go along with the costume, the same with Gaara. Yet, I didn't want to risk some mall cop or someone accusing me of stealing either of them and having them taken away. It would be pure torture for all of us if that were to happen.

When we arrived, I had some spending money, mostly trying to save it for stuff relating to my cosplay for a major convention I've been dying to go too. As I wandering around the store after the contest and trivia, I found a Zubat plush, it being the last and so reasonable in price, so figure why not and picked him up, ready to buy him. That is, until I heard a meek voice call out to me.

"Hi." I looked down to see an Ichigo plushie, this one like my others talking. He was set with other plushies, only those weren't moving much, meaning they were regular dolls, if not sleeping by how they were set.

"Hi there, aren't you a handsome plushie," I spoke gently towards him, causing his face to flush brightly at the compliment. I saw a price tag on him, seeing he wasn't very expensive. "Hey, how would you feel coming home with me?"

"Really?" he asked, his eyes bright with curiosity and hope. I nodded as I picked him, the little plushie burying himself into me as I paid for him and the Zubat doll. As with all the other plushies I got, Ichigo got his own set of spare clothes to change and a booklet on basic care for him.

The rest of the day was a lot of fun, having us hang out, do some humorous stunts, some unintentional, but worked out perfectly for us. Ichigo would occasionally peek his head out of the bag, appearing greatly nervous. I could tell he must've been there for awhile, possibly the first place he woke up in, not understanding what was going other than what he was taught in basics.

**Ichigo's pov**

This woman is really nice and gentle, I'm glad she picked me over so many others. She could've had one like me, but was just a doll instead of living. Though I'm supposed to be based off someone who's brave, I actually get scared whenever the store closed, feeling as if I'm being abandoned.

But now I don't have to worry about that anymore. This woman took me in with so much love, even let me play with her friends, or who I believed to be her friends by how they spent time together.

When it was time to go finally, I started to get scared again. I never left the mall, so I wasn't sure what to expect. But the ride seemed comfortable as I sat in her arms, feeling tired from the excitement of the day crashing down on me.

Once we arrived at her home, we left, said our goodbyes, then headed inside her home. Her parents were strange, but were nice enough to welcome me as part of the family. The cats she owned were strange, one was curious and wouldn't stop sniffing me, while another ran under the sofa, getting stuck in there for a moment.

As we went upstairs, she explained about how there were others like me living here and that she's sure they'll love him the same as she does. I was still nervous, but her words were comforting enough for me to face them.

When I did meet them, they were all really friendly and kind. I couldn't help but feel protective over the ones named Gaara and Gin. It might've been because they were smaller, Gin especially. But it didn't matter, I had a home and a family to love me dearly.

They explained everything that went on from their normal activities whether or not she's here, who they had dubbed as their mom because of her kind nature. I actually liked the sound of calling this woman my mom than something to formal or odd.

For the remainder of the day, we watched movies, played games, had dinner, then not long after, went to bed, to tired to do anything else. Each of us had our own spot to sleep, making me wonder where I'd be, more so as the dark scared me. However, I saw Gin and Gaara move from what appeared to be their normal spots, inviting me over so I'd at least have a place to sleep than wandering around trying to find a spot to rest.

Despite what our counterparts are like in the manga and anime that was shown to me in current, Gin is really nice and really sweet. Though he was the smallest of us, he seemed to constantly try to help each of us if need be.

"Night Mom, night Gin, night everyone," I yawned sleepily hearing others, including Mom reply as we all fell asleep, even with the cat, Sassy, as she was called, climbed on top of Mom and curled up herself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

Read and Review


	4. Convention Found Plushie

**Gaara's pov**

I was the first to awaken, seeing it was minutes before Mom's alarm woke us up. At first I was curious of why it was set for this time as school was out before remembering what it was. She was going to an anime convention with friends. Sadly Zetsu and I couldn't go with her to play some part in her cosplay, but we understood.

Before I could let the alarm go off, I shut him off and instead became Mom's alarm clock by shaking her. When it didn't work, I woke up the others, getting them to help me to all take a deep breath and...

"WAKE UP!" we shrieked, making her and Sassy nearly shoot through the ceiling.

"What was that for?" she groaned while sitting up.

"We figured waking you up instead of the alarm clock would be better," I chirped happily, getting my head ruffled.

"You didn't need to scare the crap out of me though," Mom laughed as she got up before realizing what day it was. "Shit!"

We went about our own business in changing as she did the same, or more changing into her cosplay outfit, though kept her cloak off for the time being. Sadly it was incomplete, but hopes to get it right when she's better off financially, if not does better on another she'll want to cosplay as. Once she was dressed as we were, we had breakfast, cleaned up after, then saw Mom off as she was again picked up and left for the day. We knew she'd come back at night, eat dinner, tell us what happened, shower if there was time, sleep, then do it all over again. It drove Sassy insane as she kept yowling all day, though she did have her 'escape' attempts whenever we left the bedroom, having proven we could open the door without it being left open.

But on the final day, Mom came home with another plushie, a new addition to our little family.

**my pov**

Sometimes I wonder where Gaara gets some of his impish ideas, though I sometimes guess its from Near, since they're the only real trouble makers out of them all.

My thoughts were pushed aside as my friends and I went into the convention, all having a blast from checking out different booths to different events going on such as a cosplay court to a anime photoshoot based on what anime we were dressed up for.

This went on for three days, though it was the final day that was the best on different scales. One was the final event being the best from skits to different music videos being rewarded based on different forms of creativity. But that wasn't just the best part from it all. No, it was when I went to buy souveniers from the whole thing.

I had gotten keychains, duel cards, a statue, stickers, and buttons, though they were on different days based on where I was and what was available. But the best thing I bought was a plushie I found in the main shopping area of the convention. I just had enough money to buy him along with other stuff I had, more so as he looked at me with such hopeful, tearfilled eyes. I broke my heart at how scared he looked, so I couldn't just abandon him.

This little plushie was none other than Byakuya. He was hidden among other plushies, most I didn't know, and others who were made by fans and trying to be sold as if they were the real deal. Well this little guy was buried under them, trembling in absolute terror, showing this must be his first, if not had bad experience in past conventions.

"What's wrong?" I remember asking him when he had screamed at my appearance, eyes wide with fear.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." he whimpered, ready to bury himself into the pile of regular plush dolls to hide.

"Its okay, why don't you tell me what's upsetting you so much?"

"Everyone expects me to be mean and cold, not a some scaredycat..." he muttered with a whimper, tears beginning to form again.

"Well that's not fair. You should be loved for who you are as you, not who you're based off of."

"It isn't?"

I shook my head before speaking again. "How about you come with me? I have other plushies I know you would love playing with."

"Really?" Byakuya's eyes were wide with hope, before letting out a girlish squeal as he leapt from his hiding place and into my arms, scrambling to stay in my grip, though I kept a decent grip on him until I got a bag to carry other stuff I bought.

He fussed a little when I put him in the bag as well, but explained it was safer for him than risking in having him taken by another, or being thought to be stolen. Once that was mentioned, he stopped fussing and stayed in the bag after he was paid for, his spare clothes and a booklet handed to me on how to care for him. Once my shoping was done, I left to meet up with the rest of my friends. I showed him to the others, all finding him adorable and how lucky I was to find him since as a character, he was very popular.

By the end of the day, it being the last and watching the final event, I had been driven home, Byakuya the whole time sitting on my shoulder so he could watch, then in my lap, sleeping peacefully, completely tired out from the day's events.

As we went inside my house after saying goodbye to my friends, I showed my parents what else I had bought, including Byakuya, who was a bit shy about his new surroundings. Yet, he was to happy to really care about his fears, but was more excited in meeting the other plushies like him and learn about them as well.

**Byakuya's pov**

I was so scared and nervous about who the other plushies are, but when I was brought upstairs and was greeted by many voices.

"You're back!"

"Mom!"

So many voices were echoing constantly along with my new owner's, surprised that they were calling her their mom instead of master, or by her name. They must be really close to call her that, or for her to treat them as her own kids, even if we were made at a factory and being a small percent given the chance to live than be lifeless.

"I can call you, Mom?" I asked meekly as I looked up at her as she set me down on to the bed with the others as they climbed up. I sat down, finding the plushie, Gin next to me. Though at first it would appear he was bigger than me, but when I stood, I was taller than him, not much, but enough to show I was. It didn't seem to bother him though as he instantly dragged me off to introduce me to the others, my new mom watching with a smile before she left momentarily to change into her night gown and toss her cosplay outfit into the laundry.

"Of course, you can call me whatever you feel most comfortable with," she spoke as she helped me change since I tried on my own, but was to tired to focus.

That done, we were all set for bed as the others were changed, all finding a spot to curl up. For some reason, I wanted to sleep as close to her as possible, so I chose the top of her head, fitting there perfectly.

"Night Mommy, night everyone" I whispered as I drifted off to sleep, smiling brightly at how lucky I was in getting such a wonderful home.

"Night sweetie."

"Night Byakuya," the others answered as they drifted off to sleep as well.


	5. 3D Plushie

Series of one shot stories. Not sure how many more I'll do after the set I made are done. Did it more out of fun than anything serious ^^;

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**My pov.**

I rush out of the bathroom, hurrying as fast I could to get dressed, grab my cat, and gather what I can for what would be needed before heading out and taken to the Cinema Gallery to watch my first ever 3D movie, Saw 3D. I was excited, already feeling the rush of just how amazing the traps would be, even fangirl squealing over what new twists and turns will be made. I read about it, feeling so anxious to see it. I grabbed my cellphone, wallet, coin purse, a book to read on the way, mostly since I would arrive practically an hour early.

Reason, house was being shown today, ironically, it was the same people, but they wanted to bring some others to check out our house too, probably getting second opinions.

While I was dressing, my plushies had scrambled to turn their heads, giving me privacy, though Zetsu tried peeking before being tackled off the bed by Gaara, Gin, and Byakuya, causing some fussing. That only made me laugh at their antics compared to their original selves.

**Gin's pov**

I was watching my 'mother' scramble to get things together after I managed to climb up the bed again, followed by Gaara and Byakuya. Zetsu came up soon after, but he was mostly dizzy from falling, and the three of us falling right on top of him.

Seeing her trying to dress and clean off a mirror that had some smudges that made it look messy, I wanted to help her get things together. Ichigo was sick, so he was tucked into bed, Zetsu, and Gaara helping each other with fixing up the bed for her to ease her troubles. She was nervous, though didn't look it as she had an appointment on Monday to see how her wisdom teeth were doing and what day was the best to tackle them based on their condition and our own scheduale.

I hurried over to her purse, shoving what she would normally put in, mainly a book she had checked out the library, her MP3 to listen to on the way and maybe on the way back. I added her wallet and coin purse, pulled out the jewelry she normally wore, though the button made in the image of the guy I'm based off of was missing. I figured I put him in the purse by mistake, so I crawled in, not even telling Mom what I was upto right now, so before I knew it, she grabbed her purse and zipped it up.

**Ichigo's pov**

I saw that Mom accidentally packed Gin into her purse, probably startling him into being quiet or is to confused to figure out what happened. I wanted to tell her since I was the only one who saw, but my throat was really sore from coughing so much and my head ached so badly. I was given some medicine to help, but it was going to take awhile to really kick in.

However, Gin rarely causes trouble, so figured there shouldn't be problems. More so if he doesn't watch the movie, I heard it was supposed to be one of the scariest. He's not exactly good with horror films if left alone to it or is taken offguard by it if its a first time for everyone, including Mom, who is a horror fanatic, Saw being her favorite series.

Before I knew it, the others curled themselves in bed, but kept their distance from me to avoid getting sick as well. Yet, just as Mom was about to leave, she gave me a kiss on the forehead, telling me to sleep and did the same with the others, telling them to take care of me and stay out of trouble. She tried looking for Gin, but when the others didnt' know, she assumed he was in the bathroom if not going around the other rooms to check for any open windows and doors, a little habit he began since the house had been put on the market. While we all did our part to help, Gin was the most helpful to her.

I watched Mom and unknown to her, Gin, leave the room and began heading downstairs, hearing her call out to Gin tht she's off.

"She's in for a surprise" I chuckled to myself softly my voice to hoarse to speak well, feeling my eyes grow heavy as I snuggled under the blanket, Sassy having long since been put into crate to keep her safe during the showing.

**my pov**

I was worried about Gin as I was heading to the theater, my mom reassuring me that he'd be fine, knowing how helpful he can be and he's most likely trying to take care of any last minute things to make the house look nicer. Feeling better about it, I began reading my book, pulling it out without looking inside, setting my purse down next to me, while the driving went on until we were at the theater. Once there, we sat for a moment, my mom helping me fight with my watch as it was off by an hour due to Day Light Savings Time, as well as handing me money for tickets, food, and a drink. That all done and it was getting close to the movie starting, I left, my mom deciding whether or not to stick around and wait for me, or drive someplace else during the showing.

As I stepped inside the theater, I opened my purse, this time looking inside to find the money, only to find something, or to be more precise, someone inside, holding the money cutely.

"Hi Mommy," Gin chirped nervously, having never been outside the house without anyone, especially my knowing. "Is this what you're looking for?" He holds up the money, hoping it would be enough to gain forgiveness, only I wasn't mad, instead, I was just shocked at how he got in there without my knowing.

"What are you doing sweetie?" I spoke in a whisper to not attract attention. Although plushies are allowed and not charged, somewhat similar to seeing eye pets, I was more worried about a little kid seeing him and snatching him. Not only was **Saw 3D**, **Megamind** was showing, plus it was some kid's birthday.

I got my ticket and 3D glasses, and Gin, who climbed out and sat on my shoulder, cuddling me. When the ticket guy saw him, he managed to pull out an extra pair for him that were made for plushies, finding a size that managed to fit his face. I thanked the guy and headed to the snack counter, waiting in line.

As I waited, I got chatting with a few people, mostly some kids who were here for Megamind. When they asked me of what I was here to watch, I told them and when asked of its rating and told them it was R, they explained how they're parents told them they aren't allowed to watch such movies yet. I told them that if they really want to, wait until their older and start with low graded horror and build it from there. I saw what looked to be their parents or a chaperone, who seemed pleased that I didn't tell them to try and watch it, or scare them in never watching it.

From there, I got a couple of Sour Patch Watermelon packets and large soda. I asked Gin if he was hungry, but he declined and if anything, might steal a sip or two of my soda. Seeing he was content with his answer, we headed to where the movie's being held, sitting and waiting for it to start.

During the film, I ate my Sour Patch packet, drinking the soda, mostly out of thirst, the movie being spectacular, something I never expected out of the entire series combined. Gin however, nearly screamed during one scene and dove into my purse, refusing to come out until it was over. I felt bad for the little guy, but knew he'd be okay as he begged me to not leave because of his fears. Not sure how, but he managed to block out the noise, or found it less frightening than watching it, in 3D none the less.

After the film was over and we left, I got in the car, learning my mom had stayed in the parking lot until I came out than going somewhere else. I told her about Gin being in my purse, who, when I went to check on him, passed out and was asleep. I couldn't help but smile as I let him do so, only taking him out when we reached home. Plus I wanted to eat the other packet of Sour Patches after dinner, so went to pull those out too. Only they were gone. At first I figured they might've fallen out from when Gin leapt in during the movie out of fear, but when I looked at his sleepy face just as he woke up. I saw sour crystals on the corners of his mouth.

"Gin you little sneak," I chuckled as I tucked him in bed, letting him sleep off the sugar rush, unable to be mad at him from how adorable he looked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

Read and Review


End file.
